Fun at Nishiura!
by Chiyo Shino'oka
Summary: When Coach Momoe decides that the guys all need to up their enthusiasm by getting girlfriends, some interesting and funny complications arise...What will become of Nishiura after the hormones begin racing? *Rated T for mild profanity and sexual content*
1. Chapter 1

"ALL RIGHT, LISTEN UP, NISHIURA!" Momokan yelled into her megaphone.

"OWW, MY EARS!" screeched half the players.

Momokan put down the megaphone and began talking. You could tell by the way she put her hands on her hips that she meant business.

"Okay, I've noticed lately that you guys haven't quite been giving it your all, so I talked to Shiga about it, and we've come up with a plan to get you playing like the pros we know you are!"

"The minute she mentioned Shiga, I knew this would be a bad idea," whispered Mizutani.

"Our plan is to get you all..."

Silence hung in the air around the field like sticky sweat.

"GIRLFRIENDS!" exclaimed Momokan.

Abe and Hanai eyed each other. You could tell that the same exact thought was running through both of their minds: _I wish I could ask out Momokan!_ Actually, that thought was probably running through the minds of every team member on Nishiura except for Mihashi, as he was far too dweeby to be interested in females.

"So, how are we supposed to ask a girl out?" asked Sakaeguchi.

"The deal is that each one of you has to ask a girl out on a date to Belleangeure tomorrow - that's Friday - at seven in the evening," answered Momokan.

"Hey, does this include me? Or Kajiyama? Or Umehara?" asked Hamada, who had been listening in on their conversation.

"It will only include you, Hamada. We need you to be in high spirits, as you are the cheer captain, but Kajiyama and Umehara are exempt from this plan because they will most likely be able to feed off of your excitement."

"Oh great," said Hamada, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Hey, what about Nishihiro?" asked Oki. "He's out sick today."

"Hmm..." thought Momokan. "I guess he will be exempt from the plan too. He doesn't seem as though he's too down on himself, anyways, and besides, he's not a real player. But other than that, I expect to see every single one of you with a girl on your arm at Belleangeure tomorrow!"

"YOU'RE COMING TOO?" screeched everyone on Nishiura.

"You bet I am! I wouldn't miss something as hilarious as this!" laughed Momokan as she traipsed back into the dugout.

Morning practice was over, but the chaos and embarrassment that would follow were just yet beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Tajima was the first to get a date, being as hyper and outgoing as he was. He was actually pretty excited about this plan, seeing as he was in love with half the girls at the school.

Looking around, he saw Ayano and Mia off on the sidelines, practicing their cheers. Tajima noted with a grin that their too-short skirts flew up every time they jumped.

"Hey, ladies," he said, lifting his eyebrows up and down.

The ditzy cheerleaders blushed and coyly batted their eyelashes as Tajima strolled towards them, swagger in his step.

All of the sudden, Hamada began running towards the flirtatious threesome. He wouldn't lose to Tajima.

"Mine!" yelled Tajima.

"Mine!" growled Hamada.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MIIIIINE!"

"Um, not to interrupt you or anything," said Mia, "but there are two of us and two of you. You can each have one of us."

"Oh yeah..." said Hamada, sweatdropping.

"SWEET!" said Tajima. "Hey Ayano, will you go on a date with me to Belleangeure at seven tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied, giggling insanely.

"Um, well, I was just going to ask you the same thing, Mia," said Hamada as his cheeks began to turn redder and redder.

"I'd be honored," Mia declared.

"So, it would be a double date?" asked Ayano.

"Something like that," said Hamada, his eyebrows twitching.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Matsuda, Nonomiya and Fukami were practicing for an upcoming game on Sunday. However, something seemed to be off about the music. If you looked more closely, it wasn't hard to tell that Matsuda was getting distracted by Fukami. Nonomiya could tell he had a pretty big crush on her.

As they continued to practice, Oki and Suyama came strolling over towards them.

"I'm so nervous!" proclaimed Oki, wiping rivers of sweat from his forehead.

"Me too," confirmed Suyama as his cheeks turned pink.

The two shy teammates politely waited for the supportive threesome to finish practicing, after which a lump began to form in their throats.

"Um...uh...er...N-Nonomiya?" whispered Oki.

"Yeah?" said Nonomiya.

"Well...I...I was wondering if you...and me...a date...atBelleangeuretomorrowatseven!"

"Um, could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Uh...would you go on a date with me tomorrow at Belleangeure at seven at night?" mumbled Oki.

"Oh, I would be delighted! Thanks for asking," Nonomiya replied, smiling.

"Yeah, and, uh, Fukami? I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," muttered Suyama.

Matsuda's eyes nearly popped out of his head. How could this boy who barely knew Fukami already ask her out? It just wasn't fair! Hanging his head, he began walking to class. Nobody noticed that he'd left.

"I'd love to go with you, Suyama! See you there tomorrow at seven," said Fukami, giving him a thumbs up as she and Nonomiya walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just wanted to say thanks for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the next three chapters!

* * *

><p>The first half of the day passed, and the six team members on Nishiura that had yet to ask out a girl were drowning in nervousness.<p>

As usual, all the players on the team were sitting together at lunch with Hamada, Kajiyama, Umehara, and Matsuda. The latter sat off to the side, forlornly picking at his bento box, but no one seemed to even notice him.

"To be honest, I was actually a little excited about this plan," said Mizutani.

"Why the heck would you be excited?" demanded Izumi.

"Well...you see...I've had a crush on the dance club senior ever since I first looked into her beautiful, shiny, gorgeous green eyes," answered Mizutani, a dreamy look on his face.

"I know, right? I do have nice eyes, don't I?" crooned a singsongy girl's voice from the next table over. Mizutani's face turned as red as his hair as he swiveled around to face her.

"Please don't tell me you heard that," he moaned.

"I sure did!" said the dance club senior, laughing.

"Well, I guess I've got nothing to lose...would you go on a date with me to Belleangeure tomorrow at seven?" asked Mizutani, nervously running his hands through his hair.

"Sure, sweetie. Usually I would say no, but after what you just said about me, I can't refuse!" she told him.

Without warning, she walked over to the table and kissed Mizutani on the cheek, whereupon he fainted into Izumi's lap.

The girl sitting next to the dance club senior, who had been quietly giggling the whole time, suddenly went silent. Slowly, a sinister grin crept up onto her face, and she directed it right at Izumi, whose face turned hotter than a sauna.

"Hey, you're Izumi Kousuke, right?" she asked, tossing a lock of straight blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"You...you know my name?" he asked in disbelief as his teammates snickered at his very dweeby, un-Izumi-like behavior.

"Oh, sure I do. You were the one who sent me that love note," she said.

The popular blonde girl promptly took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Izumi. His face flushed insanely red as he read the note.

"Hey! Give me that! I wanna see what gushy stuff Izumi wrote!" yelled Tajima.

"No way!" cried Izumi.

"Yes way!" Tajima shot back, grabbing the paper right out of his hands and beginning to read it aloud.

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't know a girl who's prettier than you. With love, Izumi Kousuke_."

At that, the whole team erupted into gales of laughter. Even Mihashi let out a little snort.

Izumi, who was just about dying of embarrassment, lay his head down on the table and pretended to be invisible.

"Hey, it's okay, honey. I think you're kinda cute. Were you going to ask me out too?" she queried.

Izumi nodded his head, biting his lower lip.

"Well, I'd love to go with you! I'm sure it would be lots of fun," she said, winking at him.

"Only four of us left," mumbled Hanai, glancing at Sakaeguchi, Abe, and Mihashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Afternoon practice was coming to a close, but the four remaining team members were still looking for dates.

"Don't forget! All of you need girls for tomorrow!" called Momokan as the boys began to scamper into the dressing room.

"Hey, Sakaeguchi, who are you going to go with?" asked Hanai, whipping off his sweaty undershirt.

"Well, I -"

"RENRENNNNNN!" screamed a high-pitched, feminine voice.

"AHHH!" screeched all the team members except Mihashi. Half of the boys were currently in their boxers, and all of them had their shirts off, so it was definitely not a good time for Ruri to be in there.

"Oh, whoops, looks like I came in while you guys were undressing," she said nonchalantly.

Even Abe was blushing, which absolutely never happens, and Mizutani was too embarrassed to make fun of Mihashi for his hilarious nickname.

"Teehee, nice underwear, Renren," giggled Ruri, pointing at Mihashi's boxers that had kittens all over them.

"They...they...they were the only ones...that were c-c-clean!" stuttered the dweeby pitcher.

"Besides," said Tajima, who seemed to be the only one who wasn't really embarrassed, "Hanai's are ten times funnier."

Hanai turned about ten shades of red and attempted to cover up his boxers with his undershirt, but everyone had already seem them. They read, in pink cursive script, _I Bat Like a Girl!_

At that, everyone on Nishiura began laughing uncontrollably and rolling around on the ground like uncivilized idiots.

"Well, I'd better get going now! I'll be waiting for you outside, Renren!" called Ruri, skipping out the door of the changing room.

Once everyone had stopped laughing and Hanai had been fully humiliated, they quickly changed into casual clothes and walked out the door, trying not to snicker as Hanai walked behind the rest of the pack, hanging his head in shame.

Mihashi hurriedly ran towards Ruri, his mouth in the funny diamond shape that it so often occupied.

"I-I-I need to st-stay after for a little while. C-c-could you wait for me at the inter...the intersection?" mumbled Mihashi.

"Sure, no problem, Renren! I'll see you there!" she replied, skipping off.

As Mihashi walked over to Momokan to discuss something, Sakaeguchi realized that now was the time to seize his opportunity. He had become smitten with Ruri from the moment he first saw her, and he would finally be able to ask her out!

"Hey, Ruri!" he called. She stopped and turned around. "I think your house is on the way to mine. Want to walk home together?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" she replied.

After a few moments, Ruri took his hand and held it in hers, making Sakaeguchi blush madly. Now was the time!  
>"Okay, well, this is a little embarrassing for me, but..." He trailed off, wondering how exactly he should word it.<p>

"Well, I kinda like you," he told her, smiling almost reluctantly. "And...I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date to Belleangeure tomorrow at seven?"

By now they had reached Ruri's house. "I'd absolutely love, love, LOVE to go with you, Sakaeguchi-kun!" she declared.

Before stepping inside, Ruri paused for a moment. Without any kind of hint as to what she was about to do, Mihashi's girly cousin leaned in and quickly kissed Sakaeguchi right on the lips. He held onto a fencepost to steady himself as he watched her walk into her house, a dreamy look on his face. This date would be the most amazing thing he'd ever experience.


	6. Chapter 6

Abe sat quietly on the bench in the dugout, mulling some things over in his mind. As he ran his hands through his jet-black hair, his eyes unconsciously gravitated towards Shino'oka. The hard-working, dedicated manager was always in her best spirits, and never failed to think of others before herself. Just a month ago, she had bravely come up to Abe and confessed her love to him. At that time, Abe hadn't really thought about his feelings pertaining to romance, so he had politely turned her down.

Now, had he changed his mind?

That was what he was currently thinking about. Shino'oka was a cute girl, for sure, and her bright eyes always gleamed with happiness. Overall, she had a really lovely air about her. But was Abe ready to take the next step?

Last night, as he lay in bed, Abe had dreamt vividly, and had remembered each one of his dreams. In the final one, he and Shino'oka were walking together through a field of daisies, their hands clasped. For a long time, they just walked slowly, staring into each other's eyes. After a while, the two of them reached an elegant willow tree and sat down beneath it, smiling at one another like true lovers. It felt so right, so peaceful, so serene to be there at that moment. The Abe in the dream closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto Shino'oka's, and there they sat, gently kissing, until the real-world Abe jolted awake.

A part of him that lay deep in the depths of his heart knew that he wanted to experience that amazing feeling in real life. With each passing moment, Abe fell more and more in love with Shino'oka.

That was it. He'd made his decision.

Taking a deep breath, Abe stood up and made his way over to her. He approached her from behind and took her soft, warm hand in his.

"Shino'oka...would you go with me to Belleangeure tomorrow at seven in the evening?" he asked.

"I...I...well, of course," she said slowly.

The sun began to set in the sky, and the field glowed a hazy gold all around them. Closing his eyes, Abe embraced Shino'oka and relived his dream right there in the middle of the baseball field.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Again, thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc. Please enjoy the next few chapters! Beware: I might start posting only one or two chapters a week.

* * *

><p>While Sakaeguchi and Abe were experiencing their first kisses, Mihashi was forming a plan.<p>

"C-C-Coach Momoe?" he stuttered, glancing up at his tall female coach.

"What's up, Mihashi?" she asked.

"Well, about the date thing...I...I...I was wondering..."

"Don't worry, kiddo. Asking someone out isn't as hard as it seems. Just don't think about it too much beforehand and you'll be just fine."

"N-no...I'm not w-worried about that."

"Then, what is it?

"Well...that's s-s-sort of it. I-I'm too sc-scared to ask out a girl in m-my class...s-so I was w-wondering...wouldyougowithmetomorrow?"

"Mihashi, did you just ask me to go on a date with you?" Momokan asked skeptically.

"Yes. C-coach."

"Well, it can't do any harm. I'll go with you, Mihashi," replied Momokan, smiling at her wimpy pitcher.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanai collapsed onto his bed, groaning in annoyance and self-pity. He had just texted Mihashi, who'd told him he had a date. That was pretty depressing. How could dweeby Mihashi get a girl while tall, muscular Hanai was too wimpy to ask one? Every guy on the team had a girl for tomorrow except Hanai.  
>The problem was, there weren't really any girls at school that Hanai particularly had feelings for. His first choice probably would have been Shino'oka, but everyone knew she liked Abe, so she was eliminated. Actually...his first choice would be Momokan, but there was no way he would ever, ever, <em>EVER<em> ask out his gorgeous coach in real life (though he'd done it may times in his daydreams). Then would be Shino'oka, and then Ayano or Mia, but they had been taken by Tajima and Hamada. Fukami and Nonomiya had been taken too, as well as the dance club senior and her friend, and even Mihashi's younger cousin Ruri wasn't an option. There just weren't any good girls left to choose from.

Hanai weighed his options. He could just not come at all, but then Momokan or Shiga would probably call his parents and force him to come. Or, he could come without a date, but then Momokan would seriously pummel him._ What to do, what to do?_ He racked his brains for every girl he could possibly think of, but besides the monsters (er, his younger twin sisters), there weren't any left that hadn't already been asked out.

Suddenly a solution popped into his head. _Wait a minute...there's NO WAY I could do that. That's almost more embarrassing than my boxers! I couldn't do that and show my face at practice again._

But...well...if he didn't want to get beaten to death by his coach, it was his only choice: Hanai would have to take his twin sisters out for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning rolled around, and the school day passed in the blink of an eye. All the baseball boys were practically jumping out of their seats with excitement. Well, except for Hanai, that is. He had been asked who knows how many times who his girl was going to be for the night, and he'd responded each time with something lame, along the lines of "It's a secret" or "You'll find out soon enough."

As Abe and Shino'oka passed each other in the hallway, they smiled lovingly at each other, hearts fluttering. The date wasn't far off.

When the last bell of the day rang loud and clear in everyone's ears, the boys on the team were the first to leave. Despite the fact that most boys try to act as though they don't care about their appearance, they really do, and they needed to rush home and make sure they looked presentable.

Shino'oka, Ayano, Mia, Fukami, and Nonomiya had made plans to bike together back to Shino'oka's house to get ready for their dates. While they chatted excitedly about what a great time they'd have with the good-looking baseball players, Matsuda biked solemnly and forlornly a great distance behind them, watching Fukami's face light up as she giggled with the other girls. Although he was a little angry at Suyama for taking Fukami away from him, he realized that if he had gotten to asking her out first, then he would be the one going on a date with her today. Still, he couldn't help being heartbroken.

When the five girls had reached Shino'oka's house, Matsuda turned around and began biking back towards his own home, trying not to let his own tears smudge his glasses.

Suddenly, Fukami whipped around. Her head turned towards a clanging metallic sound that pierced the air: it was the sound of Matsuda's trumpet case clanging against his rusty, faded red bicycle. A feeling she didn't quite understand gnawed at her heart, but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind and put on a smile. Fukami was sure she would have a lot of fun tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

It was six thirty, and Sakaeguchi was all set to pick up Ruri. Since her house was just a short walk from his, and the super-fancy restaurant was a short walk from her house, he didn't bring his bike.

As he walked, he thought of everything he loved about Ruri. Normally, Sakaeguchi would have been really nervous for an event like this, but somehow thinking about her calmed him down a lot.

When he reached the door, he gently pressed the doorbell and waited for Ruri to come outside. Of course, he only had to stand there for a moment, as she was always quick and speedy.

Sakaeguchi hadn't really been expecting anything spectacular in terms of what she was going to wear, so he was completely unprepared for what he saw when his girl walked out the door.

Catching his breath, he gazed at the lovely figure before him. Ruri was dressed in a midnight-blue strapless gown decorated with tiny silver jewels that glimmered in the starlight. Her rich, dark brown hair was curled loosely at the tips and hung over her shoulders. But possibly the best thing about her were her eyes. She hadn't used makeup or fake eyelashes or anything, but somehow her eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever before.

Grabbing Sakaeguchi's hand, she raced down the driveway and together they walked all the way to Belleangeure, falling more in love with each step they took.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Kind of an awkward chapter...

* * *

><p>Mizutani and Izumi had made a plan to meet their dates a short distance from the restaurant and then walk the rest of the way together. The two boys had arrived at the spot where they would be meeting the girls of their dreams in just a little while.<p>

"What if they don't show up?" Mizutani pondered, nervously wringing his hands.

"Come on. Let's think positive thoughts," said Izumi.

"Or maybe they couldn't figure out how to get here. Or maybe they sent their boyfriends to come yell at us. Or maybe they -"

"OH, JUST SHUT IT, WILL YOU?" yelled Izumi.

"Sorry."

"I'm sure they'll be here in just a moment."

Sure enough, the dance club senior and her friend arrived just as Izumi finished his sentence. They were wearing nearly identical spaghetti strap, low-cut minidresses, except Mizutani's girl was in red and Izumi's was in black.

"Nice to see you, boys," they said flirtatiously, picking Mizutani and Izumi up and carrying them along.

"Um...uh...nice to see you, too, but why are you carrying us?" asked Mizutani.

"We felt like it," replied the dance club senior, proceeding to give Mizutani a big kiss on the lips.

"Wwwooowwww," breathed the red-headed left fielder, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Let's do that again."

And so, for the short rest of the walk to the restaurant, Mizutani had a hot makeout session with the dance club senior as he lay in her arms.

Pleading with his eyes, Izumi nonverbally asked his date to kiss him as well. Without further ado, he and the blonde girl locked lips in a baseball player's bliss.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Oh god...what the hell is this...XD

* * *

><p>The five girls that had biked home to Shino'oka's house were now completely ready for their exciting night. Suyama, Oki, Hamada, Tajima and Abe arrived promptly at the house and immediately gasped, for their breath had been taken away.<p>

Fukami was wearing a bright, cheery yellow dress, and Suyama decided that it matched her personality quite nicely. Nonomiya's lacy orange dress gently graced her knees, and her hair looked lovely pulled back into a bun. Oki felt like a really lucky guy. Ayano and Mia had on identical short pink sleeveless gowns that fit them perhaps a little too well, and Hamada couldn't help but blush. Tajima, of course, greeted Ayano with wide, hungry eyes.

It was Abe, however, that was the most amazed. Shino'oka's gown, a simple deep violet dress, somehow managed to make her look like royalty. The two lovers entwined their fingers and let out a deep breath.

"You all can go on ahead," Abe told Tajima. "We'll catch up."

And so, as the shimmering silvery moon poured its very heart onto the young couple, he sang softly to her:

"_Tonight, you will be my princess_

_And I will be your prince_

_And if I ever caused you any grief_

_Do not hesitate..._"

Shino'oka gazed up at him, surprised. This was so unlike the Abe she knew. Usually, he was so gruff and cold-hearted, but right now...right now he made her feel like a princess.

It turned out that Shino'oka knew the rest of the song, and so they sang together, hesitating at first, but soon they let the entrancing harmony and beautiful melody blend into one:

"_Do not hesitate_

_To come to me, to seek me_

_To try and remember what it was we lost_

_Because I know we can get it back again_

_And I'll always love you_

_And I always have_

_And though it hurts inside_

_I always will..._"

* * *

><p>By the way, in response to some of the reviews, I actually love Hanai! I just think it's funny putting him through these situations for some reason. XD Sorry Azusa-kun! But I mean, think about it...would it be as funny if it were Abe or Tajima or someone else? Haha, anyways, I'm sure he would appreciate the fact that you feel sorry for him. :P<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Momokan and Mihashi were the first to arrive at Belleangeure. The coach was dressed in a short-sleeved, high-necked emerald green knee-length dress, and Mihashi wore his father's nice black suit. They were quite an odd couple, and though they obviously weren't taking this as a serious date, it was still a bit awkward for Mihashi.

"So, Mihashi, has anyone on the team asked your cousin out for today?" she asked.

"S-S-Sakaeguchi-kun did, I think."

"Aha, just as I predicted. I always thought Sakaeguchi had a thing for Ruri."

For a few moments, the two of them just sat there silently. Mihashi was beginning to regret asking Momokan out on a date. This was just way too weird.

"Hmm...I wonder if Hamada got Ayano and Mia to go with him. They both seem to be obsessed with him," commented the coach, taking a sip of her water.

"A-actually, T-Tajima is going with Ayano."

"Oh, I see. Then again, Tajima probably would have been okay with going out with practically any girl."

Mihashi quickly nodded his head.

"Say, Mihashi, do you have any siblings?"

"N-no. But...R-Ruri is like m-my sister."

"Yeah, I can see that. Do you find it weird that you're the only guy on the team that doesn't have any siblings?"

Mihashi shook his head violently.

"We don't t-talk about our siblings all that much," he told her.

"Ah. Well, the reason I was asking was that I have a little something planned for tonight that involves siblings," Momokan explained.

"W-what's that?" Mihashi asked.

Momokan bent down closer to Mihashi and whispered to him:

"Don't tell anyone else, but I'm going to have them call in their siblings so we can arrange relationships for them as well!" she proclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, I won't tell!" Mihashi said a little loudly. Other guests began to glance at their table in annoyance. After all, Belleangeure was a high-class, super-fancy restauraunt.

As Momokan and Mihashi straightened up and drank some more water out of their swirly glasses, the shiny glass doors began to open. In walked Hanai...with...his little twin sisters?

Hanai gave Mihashi a quick smile and was about to sit down at one of the booths when all of the sudden he did a double take.

"Mihashi...with _COACH MOMOE?_"


	14. Chapter 14

As they reached the front of the restaurant, Izumi and Mizutani's dates set them down, but the boys were so giddy from kissing that they could barely stand up on their own. The dance club senior wiped drool from the corner of Mizutani's mouth and then gave him one more quick kiss before dragging him inside. Izumi, who usually had an "I-don't-care" kind of attitude about everything, was staring into his date's eyes like he'd never see her again.

Momokan glanced worriedly at the two boys as they clutched their girls with a fierce passion. _Wow, I've never seen them quite like this before, _she thought to herself, absentmindedly twirling the straw that floated in her ice-cold water. _Maybe Shiga's plan wasn't such a great idea after all._

Izumi and Mizutani began making out with their dates again, and Momokan turned away in disgust. Besides that little issue, though, what was up with Hanai? Who'd told him he could bring his little sisters?

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" screeched the twins. Hanai smacked his forehead.

"No, wait, call him by his first name!"

"Yeah, that always annoys him!"

"Azusa! Azusa! Azusa!" they yelled.

"Someone please shoot me," moaned Hanai.

Momokan decided that now was a good time to confront him. She walked over to Hanai's table, fire in her eyes, and sat down next to him, across from the chanting girls.

"Hanai, who said you could bring your little sisters as dates? Didn't I tell you the whole point of this is for you all to have real girlfriends so you can be happier and play better?"

"Yeah...umm...about that...well, all the good girls had been taken...and I didn't want to show up alone, 'cause I was afraid you'd do something to me...so I took Asuka and Haruka."

"Onii-chan! I mean, Azusa! You said that oka-chan _made_ you take us here!" cried Asuka.

"Yeah, you didn't tell us that this was all just because you couldn't find a date!" Haruka chimed in.

The two girls began giggling, and Hanai slammed his head on the table in shame and utter humiliation. Between getting teased because of his underwear and being forced to take his monstrous twin sisters out on a "date," it had not been his week. To top it off, one of the pristine, huffy waiters just had to embarrass him to the highest degree.

"Eh, monsieur, you and your wife sure have some beautiful girls here," he declared.

At first Hanai was confused. "My...wife?" he asked. All of the sudden, though, with a sickening lurch in his stomach, he figured out what the waiter meant. He thought that Hanai was married to Momokan!

Upon realizing this, Hanai blushed so deeply that he would've made a tomato look pale in comparison. "She's my coach," he mumbled, trying to ignore his sisters' riotous laughter. "And they're my sisters."

"Ahahaha! Forgive me, young man. Although, you two would make a lovely couple."

Hanai willed his face not to turn purple from sheer embarrassment.

"Hmm," said Momokan. "Well...I would have to agree." Without further ado, she placed a hand under Hanai's chin and drew his face towards hers. Hanai's heart felt as though it would beat right out of his chest. Just when he thought she was going to kiss him for real, Momokan shoved Hanai's face out of the way.

"Just kidding!" she laughed.

"Man...I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed in my whole life," he moaned.


	15. Chapter 15

As Hanai suffered from a severe case of humiliation, Izumi and Mizutani sucked face with two of the prettiest girls in school, and Mihashi sat forlornly by himself, Sakaeguchi walked into the restaurant with Ruri on his arm. The two of them found a table and sat down together.

"I'm kind of looking forward to seeing who all your teammates are bringing," admitted Ruri, grinning devilishly.

Sakaeguchi just couldn't take his eyes off Ruri. It was as though he was oblivious to everything else around him. Her bright, merry eyes, her happy, excited face, her soft, pink lips... her lips! Although they'd only just kissed yesterday, Sakaeguchi already felt himself longing for another taste. What was it about this younger girl that he loved so very much?

"Sakaeguchi-kun?" prompted Ruri, shaking his shoulders.

"Sorry, Ruri...Ruri-chan," he replied, blushing slightly.

Like two lovers forever in love, they smiled blissfully at one another. Sakaeguchi pushed a strand of brunette hair way from here smooth, pale face and closed his eyes. Slowly, surely, they leaned in towards each other. Sakaeguchi raised a hand to her face and could feel it tilting slightly to the side. Their lips were just about to touch when -

"SAKAEGUCHI!" yelled Tajima. The entire restaurant went silent, and Sakaeguchi could feel his face heating up.

Ruri stood up, eyes blazing. "What do you think you're doing, Tajima-kun? It's not your place to interrupt anyone! Just because I saw you with your shirt off does not mean I like you more than I like Sakaeguchi-kun! And besides, I _know_ you don't really like Ayano; you just asked her out because she's a pretty cheerleader or whatever! So what I have with Sakaeguchi is the real deal! Back off, you player!" she demanded.

Backing away slowly, Tajima's eyes widened in disbelief. "I wasn't trying to -"

"I don't care what you have to say! Leave me alone!" she yelled at him.

Ayano quickly walked over to Tajima, giving Ruri a good long glare. Tajima turned around and put his arm on Ayano's waist, slowly inching it down until she slapped his hand away. Her too-short pink dress looked like a Pepto-Bismol explosion, and now more than ever before, Sakaeguchi felt incredibly lucky to be loved by such an amazing girl.

Resuming where they had left off, Ruri and Sakaeguchi kissed quietly and quickly as the buzz of chatter in the restaurant started up again. Things were going to get interesting, for sure.

* * *

><p>AN: Geez, Ruri... :-o<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Oki and Suyama sat down with Nonomiya and Fukami at an unoccupied table and began glancing at the menu. That odd feeling that had been bothering Fukami before came right back. She tried her best to push it out of her mind, but it was impossible. Why couldn't she just enjoy her evening here with Suyama and not worry about anything else?

"So, Nonomiya," said Oki, clearing his throat, "why did you decide to start playing the trumpet for our team?"

"Hmm. Well, to be honest," she replied, her cheeks flushed pink, "I wanted to join so I would get to see you good-looking baseball players all the time. Also, I've been playing the trumpet since I was really young, so I wanted to show off."

"Yeah, you are really good," offered Oki, cracking a grin.

Suyama was hiding behind his menu, generally acting like an embarrassed dweeb. Fukami absentmindedly tapped a cheap, worn plastic pen against the polished mahogany table, creating an annoying, monotonous tapping sound. She was starting to get a bit bored with this. Well, then again, what had she expected? Fukami wasn't in the same class as Suyama, and they didn't see each other all that often at practice anyways, so they had almost nothing to talk about. Suddenly, the feeling that had been nagging at her all day long didn't feel quite so annoying. She tried her best to remember why it was bugging her in the first place.

"F-Fukami?" called Suyama, gently setting his embroidered menu down on the fancy table.

"Hmm?" she replied, tucking the pen behind her ear and doing her best to pay attention with a smile.

"Well, I just...I guess I wanted to ask you the same thing that Oki asked Nonomiya. Why did you decide to play for us?"

"Oh. I -"

And then it hit her. The metallic clanging sound of a trumpet case hitting a bicycle was one she'd heard many times before. Mentally, she called back all of the memories and feelings that she associated with that sound.

In her mind, Fukami could see laughter, smiles, jokes, the clear, bright sound of the trumpet, and...an almost-kiss.

She could recall it as though it were yesterday. The two bikes collided with a deafening clang of metal, and her breath caught in her throat. She reached a hand to her head and felt blood; warm, wet, sticky red blood. He embraced her, squashing his glasses into her shoulder, telling her he was sorry for hurting her, even though it had been an accident. She told him it was okay, although her head throbbed with an indescribable intensity. Then, something really odd happened. Time seemed to stop as they stood there together, barely daring to breathe. He closed his eyes, and -

"Fukami?" prompted Suyama, a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go," she told them, getting up from the table and running as fast as she could. She had an apology to make.

As she ran, too hurried to pay attention to where she was going, Fukami suddenly crashed into someone.

"I'm sorry, sir! I..."

It was Matsuda.

Breathing heavily, Fukami gazed into his lens-covered eyes and smiled, despite the pain she knew he felt.

"You don't know how sorry I am, Matsuda."

Giving her a lopsided grin, he replied simply with, "Don't worry about it."

Without further ado, Fukami reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She couldn't undo her slip-up, but she could at least try her best to be considerate from now on. With fragments of trumpet music flitting through her thoughts, she looped her arm through Matsuda's and together they walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ta-ji-ma?" whispered Ayano, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"A-ya-no," he whispered back, kissing her on the ear. She giggled.

Hamada squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, scratching his head and clearing his throat multiple times. Mia gazed questioningly at him but didn't dare pull what her best friend was trying. The dark-haired cheerleader girl seemed to be the quieter of the two, which made her the better match for Hamada.

"So, Hamada, what do you think about the science project?" she asked him.

"Uhh...well, it's pretty darn hard, if you ask me," he told her, shrugging.

"_Science _projects? Really, guys? I'm sure you can come up with something better," scoffed Ayano, lifting her thin blonde eyebrows at the awkward couple.

"Totally," agreed Tajima, giving Hamada his Electrode wink.

"Or maybe...the science of chemistry!" said the outgoing couple, perfectly in sync. They laughed and high-fived each other, waiting for Hamada and Mia to react.

"Well, in that case," began Hamada, trying not to gulp, "Mia - have you ever kissed anyone?"

Mia looked down at her lap. "Wellll...do relatives count?"

"No, silly. It has to be a boy who's not related to you. And it _has _to be on the lips," clarified Ayano, grinning slyly as she tapped her long, shiny pink fingernails on the fancy table.

"Okay then...no," sighed the usually energetic cheerleader, lowering her head to the table in shame.

"Don't worry, Mia. It's not such a bad thing. In fact, I've never kissed a girl, so we're even," Hamada assured her, giving her a little smile.

"Well, if we're all going to be honest here, I guess I'll have to join in. I haven't kissed a girl either, at least not on the mouth," admitted Tajima. The thing about him was that he didn't seem embarrassed in the least to tell the truth about matters such as this one. That was just Tajima's style.

"Really?" asked Ayano, amazed at their lack of kissing experience. "So I guess I'm the only one."

The three others sitting at the table widened their eyes in shock and glanced up at Ayano. "Who was it?" they all cried at the same time.

"Well..."

It was obvious that Tajima was the most curious of all. Ayano, who had gone from being an average, slightly dorky girl to being a popular, admired cheerleader in almost no time, didn't seem like the type who would have had the opportunity yet to kiss anyone. Perhaps even though Hamada knew this best, being the cheer captain, Tajima was still able to pick up on it. He waited eagerly for Ayano to confess to the three of them.

_Wait a minute_, thought Hamada. _Why doesn't Mia know? Isn't she Ayano's best friend?_

As they waited for Ayano to tell them who it had been, the blonde cheerleader quickly nudged Tajima. Was she signaling him to do something?

"COACH MOMOEEEEEEE!" yelled Tajima, getting up out of his seat and cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Aw, man! Could you have been any louder?" wailed Hamada, holding his palms over his ears.

"I could, if you really wanted me to!" replied Tajima. He stood up again and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Hamada and Mia screamed "NO!" at the same time, perfectly in sync.

"Heh," muttered Hamada, glancing at the annoyed faces of patrons surrounding them. There had already been quite a few disruptions from the Nishiura group, so the people eating along with them were obviously beginning to get a bit peeved.

In the meanwhile, Hamada had almost forgotten that Tajima had yelled at Momokan to get over to their table. When she arrived, he nearly jumped out of his seat in shock.

"Oh, hey, Coach," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"How's my favorite cheeeeer captain?" sang Momokan, grinning wickedly at Hamada and Mia. "And his cheeeeerleader!" she added.

Hamada's cheeks reddened. "We're doing just fine," he told her, willing his slightly odd coach to leave them be.

"Come with me, you two," she ordered, winking at them.

Hamada and Mia hesitantly got out of their seats and followed her as she walked briskly down to the other end of the restaurant. Because of the lack of space, Hamada had to walk slightly in front of Mia, squeezing his way through tables to get to Momokan.

"Turn around, Hamada, and stay put!" hissed the coach, jabbing her index finger in Mia's direction.

That's when things got interesting.

As he whipped around and stood at a standstill, accidentally pulling a pristine white silk tablecloth off one of the nearby tables as his hands flailed around comically, Mia tripped over his feet and landed with a thud on top of him. Momokan gasped, patrons fumed, and Hamada went bright red.

"Wow, you guys really did it this time!" remarked Tajima, smirking at their predicament.

"Ugh. You can say that again," agreed Hamada, helping Mia up.

Still blushing slightly, the two of them walked carefully back to their table, trying their very best to be quiet and to be respectful to the other patrons, who were now glaring at them as they passed by.

But if Hamada thought _that_ was embarrassing, he was sorely mistaken.


	18. Chapter 18

While all the other commotion was occurring, Izumi and Mizutani stared into the eyes of the girls they'd brought, acting like total dweebs. It was obvious that the dance club senior and the other girl were beginning to get tired of them.

"Hey," whispered the blonde girl to the dance club senior. "Think it's time to begin?"

"Totally," smirked the green-eyed girl.

"Hey, Fumiki, let's play truth or dare," crooned the dance club senior to Mizutani.

He was startled for a moment, mainly since he was almost never called by his first name, but managed to respond with a nod of his head.

"Do you want to join in, Kousuke?" asked the blonde girl.

Izumi also responded with a nod.

"Okay." The blonde girl started off the round. "Kousuke: truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright then." She grinned at the other girl. "I dare you to kiss Fumiki."

Izumi blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Are you a coward, Kousuke?"

"No, no, definitely not!" he replied hurriedly.

And so, as quickly as he could, Izumi reached over and kissed Mizutani's burning cheek.

The blonde girl laughed. "You _know_ what I meant, Kousuke."

Izumi gazed at her in disbelief. There was _no_ way he was going to do that! Especially not in front of all his teammates. He would never hear the end of it. But...well...he didn't want his date to think he was a coward.

So, shakily rising up out of his chair to reach across the table, Izumi lightly closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Mizutani's. After about a millisecond, they both pulled away and proceeded to make disgusted faces.

Of course, every single person in the restaurant had seen the yaoi kiss, and were fascinated. All the girls were drooling out of the corner of their mouths, and all the boys were snickering. Izumi and Mizutani laid their heads down on the table in shame and utter embarrassment as the blonde girl and the dance club senior gave each other a high five underneath the fancy mahogany table.

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to say that I don't really support the IzumiMizutani pairing. Believe it or not, I actually wrote this chapter before I found out it was a popular pairing. I just wrote that part in to be funny, I guess. :P


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hey everyone/anyone who may be reading this! I realize I may have lost some people after not having uploaded anything for so long. :( But anyways, I'm glad to say I'm back again with a brand-new chapter! I hope you like it. Please read and review. After not having written anything for this story for so long, I realize I might need a little warming up, so if you have any critical advice, I'd love to hear it. Thank you so much! :)

* * *

><p>It seemed that the only person in the entire place who hadn't seen Mizutani and Izumi's kiss was Hanai. He was much too busy making sure that he didn't look like a fool in front of Momokan.<p>

As he glanced occasionally over at her, his cheeks flushing every time he gazed at her incomparable beauty, Hanai started to daydream.

In his dream, Hanai and Momokan's faces were getting closer and closer. Glancing down, Hanai noticed that his beautiful coach was wearing only...her underwear!

"Gahh!" he yelped, quickly pushing his daydream away. He knew he was blushing profusely, and suddenly he could feel himself getting...you know...something..._down there_. Quickly, Hanai tried to cover it up by unfolding his silky, forest green napkin and laying it over his lap. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried his best to think of dying kittens and disgusting old men, but nothing was working. His..._manly issues_ wouldn't go away.

"Hanai...are you OK?" asked Momokan, her all-too-familiar voice snapping him out of his erotic dreams.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine!" he replied nervously, trying to avoid looking at her chest.

Suddenly he felt very alone with his coach. Glancing around, Hanai realized that his incredibly bratty little sisters were no longer there.

"Hey...where are Asuka and Haruka?" he asked, confused as to how they could have gotten away without his noticing.

"Oh, when you went to the bathroom, I called your mother and had her drive them home. Being so young, I didn't want them to make a disruption at such a high-class restaurant," replied Momokan.

_Kinda funny, seeing as our group is already making a huge scene as it is_, thought Hanai to himself. Then he remembered the rest of what his coach had just said.

"Wait...you have my mom's phone number?"

"Of course. I go drinking with all of the moms once in a while. They like to reveal dirty secrets about you boys," giggled Momokan.

Hanai could feel his face reddening again. "What kind of secrets?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it?" she laughed, tossing back her hair and sitting up straight against the back of the chair.

Somehow, the absence of his sisters made Hanai nervous rather than relieved. Now that he was all alone with his fantasy woman, he wasn't quite sure what to do or say. He could feel his heartbeat accelerating.

With a small yawn, his coach stretched her arms up gracefully over her head. Hanai tried his best not to stare, but he couldn't help but notice that this action stretched the fabric over her chest area, making her rather large breasts even more prominent than they usually were. He couldn't stop the naughty images from entering his brain again. Without even trying, he was suddenly picturing himself in bed with his voluptuous coach. His hands were running all over her body, feeling every part of her, and then she was taking off her clothes, and-

"HEY! HANAI!" Momokan yelled in his ear.

With a slight jump, Hanai snapped back into the present again. This time his..._issues_ were much worse, though, and he was having a lot of trouble ignoring them. The temptation and longing and desire were starting to drive him crazy. _What I wouldn't give for just one chance to touch them_, he thought to himself, completely having forgotten the fact that his coach had just screamed him his ear.

"LISTEN UP!" she screamed again, this time making him focus for real.

"Y-yeah, coach?"

"Jeez, what's gotten into you? Usually you pay attention just fine during practice."

_It's you,_ he thought reverently, wishing he could say the words aloud. _You're the one who's making me delusional_.

"Anyways," she continued, taking a sip of water from her swirly glass, "I was just telling you about Tajima's and my plan to make Hamada and Mia more intimate," she said with a devilish grin.

"What is your plan?" asked Hanai.

"Well, we've already carried out part one. It was an elaborate setup that resulted in Mia crashing on top of Hamada," she gushed delightedly.

Hanai frowned. "Honestly, I find it a little weird that you're getting so into this, coach. I mean, I never really thought of you as someone who was interested in the love lives of her team."

"Well, most coaches are interested. They don't talk about it outwardly. You're the exception, Hanai. I trust you," she told him, smiling sweetly. Hanai could feel his heart racing wildly in his chest.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Well, anyways," she continued, leaning in close so that their faces were almost touching, "do you want to help out with part two?"

Hanai waited a second, wanting the moment to linger; wanting her to forever be as close to him as she was now.

"Sure."


End file.
